Dark Pasts
by ArtemisHunter1123
Summary: Ariana Temperance Meredith Howlett is back being a FBI agent in the BAU after being kidnapped. But when the team go onto SHIELD's helicarrier to help them, then Ari's life is turned upside down. R&R!
1. Beginning and Hotch's Office

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Criminal Minds or Marvel characters that appear in this chapter, besides my OC Ari.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Hotch's Office_**

"Great!" Ari thought "It's only been what? A week! Yeah! A week since I was in hospital for 20 months and before that I was being tortured for US government secrets, and I have to work with the FBI and SHIELD as a liaison! Not to mention the CIA! Gods, they're so annoying! Sympathy anyone? No? Fine! I don't need your pity anyway!" There was a long pause between thoughts. "Okay! I desperately need pity! And don't forget the sympathy!" she thought finally before checking her black watch and remembering that she had an urgent meeting to go to with Hotch and Rossi, about how much times have changed and how Ari wasn't to spike the drinking water with Russian vodka ever again.

The first two times, Reid got pretty embarrassing. Like saying that one of the only friends he has was dumber than a rock was embarrassing. Damn funny though.

As Ari reached Aaron Hotcher's pretty bland office, she could hear him, David Rossi and Hotch's ex-wife whositsface with his baby son with the colourful name of Jack...I think... no definitely Jack... or Bob... or James... or oh just stuff it! The rugrat ain't even a main character, so why should I remember his bloody name? ANYWAY back to my riveting story! Ari was just about to knock on the office door, when Hotch's wife opened it for her.

"How the bloody hell did you know I was out there?" asked Ari kind of amazed.

"Simple, I saw you in the window. Actually Aaron did and he told me! Great isn't it? Said um...er... Haley!

Thank you Wikipedia! Back to the story! Haley just kept on staring at Ari's not-so-recently scarred face. Ari didn't say a word and simply side-stepped the woman and continued into Hotch's office.

"Welcome back Agent Howlett" said CIA Agent Bruno Hawks.

"Hawks! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Ari, "Yeah! You're supposed to be dead by the end of the first season! You know, the *cough* car accident *cough*?"

"No... What are you talking about?" asked Hawks.

"Oh... Nothing! Now why am I here?" she questioned.

"Alright Ariana, the reason you're here is to talk about the changes in the workspace and not to mention your um... practical jokes" said Hotch strangely distressed.

"Oh wow! Hotch is distressed! How long have I been gone?" wondered Ari as she noticed that Haley was still staring at the many scars that now covered most of Ari's body.

"Um Hotch? Could you asked your wife to either stop staring at me or take junior, and leave?" she requested "Now?" Ari noticed that Hotch, Hawks and Rossi were also staring at her scars.

"Oh yay! Everyone is having a gawk! Shame I can't! Hello? Everyone! I have a bomb!" she shouted.

Chaos was ensured. The agents were holding their guns directly at Ari's chest.

"NOW that I have your attention... STOP STARING! It's rude!" Ari said confidently.

Everyone was starting to apologise, when the office door opened again.

"Hello Miss Howlett, how has work been?" asked the director of SHIELD, Nicholas Fury.


	2. Mission Briefing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Marvel or Criminal Minds characters that appear in this chapter only my OC Ari. Seriously, would I be writing this stuff if I did?

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Mission Briefing**_

"Fury! Hi! Work's been great! Yup, chasing murderous psychopaths has been fantastic!" Ari answered sarcastically.

Hotch was asking his ex wife to take Jack and leave. Time to go to work and steal err... earn their paycheques!

"SSA Hotchner, you might want get the team" stated Fury "SHIELD needs your team's help".

* * *

**_In The Conference Room_**

Reid, JJ and Morgan were already at the table awaiting the others, and were talking amidst themselves. They were discussing the last case when the door opened and in walked Garcia and Prentiss.

"Does anyone know exactly why we're here? Besides the fact that this where we all work, but even I don't know our next case is and I'm the liaison!" fumed JJ.

Once again the door opened, and in came five costumed people. One was in a yellow and blue outfit with a mask that covered most of his face. The second was in a blue, red and white costume and had a shield, coloured exactly the same. He also had a form of mask on and was taller than the other man, who smelt vaguely like cigar smoke and beer. The third man was smaller than Number Two but bigger than Number One, he was in red, blue and had the picture of a spider on the back. Number Four was a woman with red hair and was wearing a simple black costume. The final man was in red and black, had two katana strapped to his black in the form of an 'X'. He also wore a mask but his covered all over his face. Behind them came Hotch, Fury, Rossi and Ari.

"Everyone, let's start the introductions" said Rossi looking around at the other thirteen or so people crowded in one seemly very small room.

"How about Prentiss and I get some more chairs, for our... guests?" questioned Ari as she also surveyed the room. She and Prentiss went and got enough chairs for everyone.

"Okay, introductions" said Hotch "My name is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Emily Prentiss, Dr Spencer Reid, our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia and SSA Ariana Howlett" while pointing to each in turn.

"Alright, this is Wolverine" Fury said as he pointed to Number One. "This is Captain America" he pointed to Number Two. "This is Spider-Man" pointed to Number Three. "Black Widow" Number Four. "And unfortunately, this is Deadpool" Fury pointed to an empty space where Deadpool used to be. He was chatting up JJ and asking if she liked Bea Arthur at all, JJ just answered politely 'No'. Deadpool looked devastated or the best you can look devastated in a full-face mask.

"You don't like Bea? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed as ran out of the room.

Wolverine, Spider-Man and Nick Fury rolled their eyes. The FBI agents all looked at each other in turn.

"So our case is to profile him? I can tell you already, he's insane" asked Morgan.

"No, we already know that. Black Widow, go get Deadpool and bring him back here. This briefing is for everyone" ordered Fury.

Black Widow nodded. "Yes, Colonel Fury" she said in a slight Russian accent, and went to find Deadpool.

"Ari, go with Miss Widow and help her find her companion" ordered Hotch as the others were talking quietly in their own groups. FBI on one side of the room and costumes on the other.

"Sure, finding an insane guy. Something different for a change" answered Ari as she rose out of her chair and walked towards the doorway.

* * *

_**Downstairs**_

It wasn't hard to find Deadpool, but getting him back to conference room was another matter altogether. He was holding two agents hostage and forcing them to give him their wallets, so he could get something from the snack machine. As Ari and Black Widow turned a corner, Deadpool had got the money from the agents and was trying to decide what to have. The choices were a Mars bar, an apple or a Mexican chocolate bar with spicy sauce. Ari and Black Widow looked at each other, as Deadpool was mumbling about apples, the planet Mars and spicy sauce. Black Widow walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What? I don't have any money. I swear!" he shouted at Black Widow, and then turned back to the machine and decided on the Mars bar.

"I don't want your money. Fury wants you back in the conference room, NOW" said Black Widow calmly, as if she had to go through this every day. Chances are is that she did.

"Uh huh" nodded Deadpool as he allowed Black Widow to lead him to a very bored Ari, who was devising plans for more ways for pranks and world domination. Oops! Inside words, outside words! She was also secretly wondering if this Russian woman and possibly insane man would hinder her mission. At that moment, Deadpool noticed her.

"Hi..." he started as he noticed Ari's scars across her arms, neck and the two on her face. One was on the right side of her face, going vertically down her eyelid. The other one was going from one cheek to the other, in a downward direction. The scars on the arms were mostly covered by her black three-quarter shirt, but some were still visible. Deadpool also noticed her hair and eyes. The hair was white but the eyes were sliver-white.

Ari had become aware of the staring and simply said "You finished?"

"Yup!" Deadpool answered and with the company of the two women, went back upstairs to the conference room.

* * *

_**Conference Room**_

"Finally! Now we can get on with the briefing" said increasingly growing impatient Fury, as Deadpool, Black Widow and Ari sat back down in their chairs. "Recently, a number of former SHIELD agents have gone missing and three days later turn up dead".

Black Widow took up the briefing "They all have this mark on their chests" she pointed to the now projected pictures of all of the victims.

"A pentagram. You think this is a satanic cult?" asked Captain America.

"Apparently, even Fury's own team didn't know about this case" thought Ari. "By the way Spider-Man is acting, this is his first time"

"There's no such thing as satanic cult murders. They're urban myths, as SSA Rossi proved" answered Reid.

"Correct" stated Rossi, with a quick look at Reid and Captain America.

"*Cough* Nerd! *cough*" said Deadpool very quickly, and keeping his head down.

"How many have turned up dead?" questioned Hotch in his drill sergeant voice, and ignoring Deadpool's antics as Morgan, Garcia, Ari, JJ and Prentiss all gave him the evil eye.

"Two, but another has been reported to NYPD missing" replied Black Widow "They all lived in New York and here dumped near the Hudson River".

"The Hudson? That's bad" remarked Spider-Man

"Well... you can explain more on the jet" said JJ as she and the team rose from their seats.

"Fine, but we'll need to talk to your pilots before we go. We're going to be working on the helicarrier" said Fury as he also rose from his chair.

"You got a jet?" inquired Spider-Man while he and the rest of Fury's team got out of their chairs.

"Uh huh, and while you guys are explaining 'bout the case, we can explain to you guys 'bout satanic murders" replied Ari while she was heading downstairs.

"Girl moves fast" muttered Wolverine as everyone else was socialising and heading downstairs.


	3. Suffer the Gitmo Twist!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Marvel or Criminal Minds characters that appear in this chapter only my OC Ari. You people all know I don't. It's not that hard to figure. Just saying.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Suffer The Gitmo Twist!**_

_**On The Jet**_

"As Reid said before, there's no such thing as satanic cult killings. There's Satanists who kill" stated Ari as she looked down at the chess board, trying to figure out her next three to five moves. "There are two kinds of offenders who commit crimes 'In the name of Satan', as if Satan really does care at all though".

"The first kind is usually adolescents who do minor crimes like vandalism. Killings only occur when the behaviour gets out of control. That rarely happens" piped up Reid as he took his eyes off the game, for just one minute as he surveyed everyone's expressions. Unfortunately, it was just long enough for Ari to move one of his pieces. Reid noticed this but didn't say anything.

"But the other kind is the one you've got to watch out for" cautioned Hotch.

"Why?" inquired Wolverine.

"The other kind is called an 'Adaptive Satanist'. They blame their murderous urges on Satan. They're definitely the more dangerous of the two" said Rossi "Were there any other satanic marks besides the pentagram?"

"Yes, the two women were branded on the forehead, wrists and ankles with a pentagram also. They also looked like they endured torture recently. Approximately 48 hours before death" Black Widow answered. Nick Fury suddenly looked at Ari and then requested that he looked at the crime scene photos. "So far, we haven't found any other connection to them, besides the fact they were former SHIELD agents" she added.

"Actually, I think I have" commented Nick Fury, then he called Black Widow over and started to whisper and pointed out different sections of the crime scenes.

While this was all happening, Reid and Ari had continued on with their chess game where Reid was winning. Ari's concentration waned when Deadpool announced he had to go to the toilet. Unfortunately, there was some turbulence and he ended up falling on her. Reid took this as an opportunity to get revenge for Ari's earlier cheating and quickly moved one of her pieces.

"Sorry!" Deadpool quickly said, before rushing off to the toilet. Ari then looked down at the pieces of the board and noticed that one of them had been moved.

"Spencer, remember the last you cheated me? We spent three quarters of an hour looking for all the pieces? Do you really want to go through that again?" questioned Ari while she was fingering one of Reid's recently captured bishops. "Seriously?"

By this time Deadpool had came out of the toilet, and looked at the FBI agents nervous faces, as if they were remembering a very bad memory. "What did I do?" asked a panicked Deadpool, looking at all the confused faces of his companions.

"Absolutely nothing, Deadpool" said Captain America. "But it looks like Dr Reid and SSA Howlett have been in this position before."

"What position?" asked a curious Deadpool, with a slight grin.

"Ari cheated and when you bumped into her, I moved one of her pieces. Now she has threaten an-"Reid began.

"-all out chess war" finished Ari, with an evil grin.

"Not AGAIN. The both of you, if you can't play nice don't play at all" chided Prentiss.

"Fine! Looks like the game is over Reid" Ari said before turning to Fury and asking "What route are we taking to the helicarrier?"

"It's currently near Guantanamo Bay, therefore that's where we are going" clarified Fury. He then checked out one of the windows and rushed back to his seat and buckled up. Ari, Prentiss, Reid, Rossi and Wolverine also checked out one of the windows and buckled up.

Straight after, the plane made a very sharp turn and tossed everyone except Prentiss, Reid, Wolverine, Fury, Ari and Rossi. As the plane and everyone in it straighten up, Ari explained "Guantanamo Bay's runway is perpendicular to Cuban airspace. It's called the 'Gitmo Twist'".

* * *

_**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba**_

"YAY! Cuba!" shouted Deadpool.

"We're only changing planes Deadpool, calm down" Black Widow carefully reminded him.

"Oh. When am I gonna be back here?" whined Deadpool.

"Just go and threaten Homeland Security. I'm sure someone like you would end up here" said Ari with a grin.

"Thanks Ari!" replied Deadpool with a pleased grin, but his face fell when Prentiss pointed out that she was being sarcastic.

Meanwhile, Fury was (pardon the pun) furious. The plane to go to the helicarrier wasn't there and he was shouting at his pilot, for a reason that he and the plane wasn't there.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Quinjet is undergoing more repairs from when Deadpool took it on a joyride to Burger King a week ago. The repairs are taking longer than usual" answered an increasingly growing meek Wyatt Wingfoot. Fury turned off the communication device and turned to the group.

"Looks like we have to stay here for the night, possibly longer" he told everyone.

"What about accommodation?" asked Ari.

"Find a hotel?" suggested Morgan.

"What about rooms when we get to said hotel?" questioned Hotch.

"Pull names out of a hat?" proposed Spider-Man.

"Alright. Does anyone have a hat?" asked Wolverine.

No-one had a hat, until Deadpool pulled out one... from somewhere.

"Here ya go" said happily as he gave it to Black Widow.

"Thank you Deadpool" Black Widow said. Deadpool also produced a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote name on it and passed it on. Everyone followed suit. Fury was the last one to write has name and tore the paper from the pad. He then continued to tear it up, while keeping everyone's names intact. Fury put them in Deadpool's hat, Black Widow shook the hat and Fury picked out a name on at a time. When Fury was finished, Black Widow told everyone that while Fury was on the phone, she was also on the phone booking six rooms; five rooms with two beds and one with three.

The pairings were:

Deadpool-Wolverine-Ari

Captain America-Hotch

Black Widow-Prentiss

Spider-Man-Morgan

Fury-Rossi

JJ-Reid

The group walked to the Cuba Cube hotel and checked in. Deadpool, Wolverine and Ari were in room 13, Captain America and Hotch in 4, Black Widow and Prentiss in 5, Spider-Man and Morgan in 2, Fury and Rossi in 8 and JJ and Reid in 6. Everyone went to their rooms. Deadpool and Wolverine were arguing about how Deadpool once kept Wolverine awake the whole night, by watching Golden Girls with the volume up to as far as it would go and how he woke Wolverine up by throwing ice cubes at him.

"Ari, can you make sure that Crazy doesn't come near me with a bucket of ice cubes?" requested Wolverine with an angry glare at Deadpool.

"Sure" replied Ari simply.

"And can you make sure that Wolverine doesn't try to kill me in my sleep?" asked Deadpool, returning Wolverine's angry glare.

"Fine, but I will not be here every second to stop you guys fighting" answered Ari. "I'm gonna go find some shops and buy some food, is any of you coming with?"

"Okay" answered both Deadpool and Wolverine.

They found the shopping centre easily and they bought some food for later. Ari learned that Wolverine's real name was Logan and Deadpool's was Wade Wilson. Ari revealed that she was a former Marine sniper and used to be in the Special Forces. They were quite surprised. All three of them walked back to their room, by this time it was 7:00pm. Wade sat down in front of the television and started to surf the channels, Ari joined him and Logan announced that he was going to a bar they had spotted earlier. After an hour of surfing channels, Deadpool asked Ari whether she would help him play a prank on Logan. She agreed and they set out their plan. Unknown to Wade, Ari had already guessed that he would come to her with a plan for a prank on Wolverine. She already had an agreement with Logan that if Deadpool did this, Ari would double cross him.

Later when Logan did come back and went to sleep, Ari sneaked out and got two tubs of ice cubes. She gave on to Deadpool, kept one for her and both of them crept into Wolverine's room. As Wade was about to throw his tub, Logan woke up. This Deadpool was unprepared for and his ice cubes ended up on the ground. At this moment, Ari tipped her ice cubes on his head. Wade ran out of the room shouting threats at Ari and Wolverine. Meanwhile in Logan's room, Ari and Logan were rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Deadpool had spent much of the night muttering threats and ways he was going to get his revenge. Logan also spent much of the night telling Wade to shut up. In the morning, Ari was fuming and Deadpool was trying to avoid her icy glare.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Ari! Wake up!" whined Wade as he shook Ari awake.

"Damn it Wilson, what is it?" said Ari sitting up groggily.

"There's something in my bed!" shouted Deadpool.

"Let me have a look" said Ari as she got out of bed and got one of her guns from the drawer next to her bed.

They walked into Deadpool's room, with Ari in front with her gun drawn, as she did when she was on raids. There was a 'meow' and a bark from under of the sheets. Ari and Wade shared a confused look. She pulled up the covers to reveal-

"A cat and a... what is that?" Logan said. Apparently he had been woken up by Wade's shouting.

Ari peered in closer. "A jackal" she answered. She looked around the room; she spotted the window open with the curtains flapping in the cool night breeze. Ari looked at Deadpool furiously.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU WOKE ME UP FOR?" Ari screamed at him as she went back to her bed, with the hope of getting some sleep.

"Idiot" muttered Logan as he also went back to bed.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Logan walked in with droplets of water clinging to his hair, Ari walked into the bathroom and Deadpool started on breakfast.

"She really hates you after last night you know" said Logan to Deadpool.

"I got that" answered Deadpool. "Did you see that icy glare? She could freeze Snowflake!"

"Iceman? Probably" chuckled Logan then got some toast from Deadpool's plate.

"Hey! That's mine!" shouted Deadpool as he stood up.

"And?" challenged Logan then made his hands into fists.

Deadpool had his hand above one of his katana. Logan grinned and three metal claws appeared out of each of his hands. Deadpool pulled out both of his swords and adopted a fighting stance as did Logan. They started to fight. Deadpool sliced into Wolverine's stomach, Logan stabbed Deadpool at the collarbone. Ari heard Wolverine's and Deadpool cries and shouts, and rushed to put a towel on. She ran in, without any idea as to how she was going to stop two fully grown men from killing each other.

"STOP!" shouted Ari, holding her hands up.

It appeared that others had heard the men's and Ari's shouts. Fury, Rossi, Hotch and Black Widow busted down the door. Ari had ran to her room and came back with one of her guns, and was currently pointing it at Deadpool's and Wolverine's chests, in a desperate effort to get the men to stop fighting. She was now mysteriously dressed too.

"Agent Howlett! I suggest you put the gun down now" said Black Widow eyeing the men, who were currently slashing at each other.

Ari didn't. "I seriously doubt I should. Come on! What else are we going to do? Somehow get them to peacefully discuss their common interests, over a cup of tea while watching an episode of Golden Girls?"

Deadpool and Wolverine stopped fighting.

"I could go for that tea" said Wolverine, and then grunted as he healed.

"And I could go for that episode of Golden Girls" said Deadpool, smiling as he also healed.

Morgan walked into the room and said "Hey guys, want to go to the beach?"

"Okay!" answered Deadpool as he ran to his room, then came out in swimming trunks, ran out of the room and towards the beach.


	4. Sun, Sand and Animals

You all saw the disclaimer right? I know you did. Don't lie to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Sun, Sand and the Occasional Talking, Transforming Animal**_

_**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba**_

_**Cuba Cube Hotel, Room 13**_

_**Lodging of SSA Ari Howlett, Wolverine and Deadpool**_

"I don't know Bast" Ari said to the cat. "I could use them, but I would have to answer too many questions."

"Well Ariana," answered Bast. There was a bright golden light. Ari looked away and when she looked back, Bast the cat had transformed into a dark skinned woman with long dark hair and bright emerald green eyes, which looked almost feline. "If you think you are able to get them to help you, then that is your choice. What do you think Anubis?" she asked with an implacable accent, turning her head towards the jackal.

There was another light, but it was much darker almost black. Once again Ari looked away. Anubis the jackal had transformed into a tan, medium build man with dark, cold eyes and paper white hair, very similar to Ari's.

"Maybe, although I highly doubt it. But if they get in the way you know what to do. Don't you?" asked Anubis with no emotion, whatsoever.

"Yes. How could I spend decades of my life and not know?" snapped Ari. Bast looked visually shocked at the outburst. "Sorry. PMS" she explained.

"Er...Yes...Well, you might want to catch up to the others now, before they come looking" said Bast pointing towards the beach.

"Or else, the cat might be out of the bag" stated Anubis, looking towards Bast who, needless to say, was quite displeased at the horrible pun.

"Wow. That was truly horrendous" remarked Ari bluntly.

"I am not very good at this 'joke' thing, am I?"

"Not at all" stated Bast coldly. She looked at Ari with a much warmer expression. "Now you better, as some put it, 'leg it' now".

"Legging it!" answered Ari as she ran out of the room.

* * *

_**The Beach**_

Deadpool was playing in the sand, attempting to make a sandcastle while everyone else was either drinking at the bar or talking. Sometimes both. That was a _very _rare occasion. Ari went up to Fury and Black Widow.

"Hey, what's that other connection you guys made on the jet?" asked Ari. Wolverine heard this and asked also. As did Morgan, Hotch and Reid.

"If you look at the victims faces, they have recently dyed white hair, white eye contacts and open cuts exactly where SSA Howlett's scars are" said Fury to the little group.

"So maybe the satanic elements were to gain our attention?" wondered Rossi.

"Fear goes with Satan. That's why so many adolescence vandalism groups use satanic symbols" stated Reid.

Meanwhile, Black Widow had a call on her SHIELD communicator and told everyone that the Quinjet, was in fact, ready.

"Who wants to tell Deadpool that we're leaving?" she asked, looking around.

"I will" said Morgan, after a long silence. He put down his drink and walked towards Deadpool. "Deadpool, the Quinjet is here."

"No, it's not" stated Deadpool simply.

"Uh, yeah, it is" said Morgan.

"No, it's not" stated Deadpool once again calmly, while he made his sandcastle. This kept on collapsing, so sandcastles could not be his strong point. Deadpool took a second to read the above statement. "Hey! It so could."

Could, but it isn't. Your strong point is being a mercenary and possibly the only one able to talk to me... _yet_.

"Thank you! Wait, what do you mean by that 'yet'?"

Nothing! Now do you want to know what possibly help in the sandcastle-that-is-collapsing problem?

"What? And why do you want to help me so much?"

It's in my sweet, nice and absolutely and utterly fantastic and wonderful nature?

"No. Can't be."

Bite me.

"That's Sabretooth's job. Remember?"

...Oh yeah. Hope I don't rabies.

"Took you a while, huh? And you would probably get rabies. Scientific fact."

Shut up or we'll see how much you like re-enacting the ending parts of X-Men Origins Wolverine.

"They totally killed my character."

Yeah. On the brighter side, at least you got laser beams.

"There's that at least."

Use popsicles for support.

"I'm losing you."

For the sandcastle? Remember?

"...Oh yeah!"

Took you a while now, huh?

"Piss off and go write crappy fanfics, why don't cha?"

Re-enacccctmenttttttttt.

"You're wonderful?"

Thank you. Was that so hard?

"Very."

*Sigh* Let's go back to the story then.

"Finally! I was getting sick of talking to you."

...I wasn't going to do this, but...

"What?"

I will dress you in a tutu. With a really tight leotard.

"I take back _everything_."

Good. Back to the story.

While the above argument with me and Deadpool happened, Morgan and everyone else was staring at Deadpool. After he got back his senses, (It took him a _very_ long time. ***Shut up* **Tutu. ***SIGH* Being quiet* **Damn straight) he restarted the argument with Morgan. Deadpool also took my advice and began searching for popsicles (***Can't find them* **Go bitch to someone who actually cares. ***GASP* Bea! Do you care? **Doubt it).

"I'm pretty sure it is" repeated Morgan, after trying to get his attention for the past 10 minutes.

This argument continued on for several minutes, until Wolverine forcefully called out. "Hey bub. We're leaving. Now."

"NO" shouted back Deadpool and went back to the Popsicle Hunt.

Wolverine growled and put down his drink. JJ saw this and fearing a repeat of what happened in the hotel room, said "Let me try" and put down her drink. She walked up to Deadpool and bent down to be level with him. "Hey Deadpool?"

This immediately got his attention from the Popsicle Hunt. Deadpool turned to her, smiled under his mask and answered "Yeah?"

"Well...The Quinjet is here and everyone's already packed and I would hate to see you be left behind" said JJ sweetly.

"Okay" stated Deadpool, jumping to his feet with his horrible sandcastle crumbling beneath them (**Better than yours. **I don't like beach. ***SILENCE* Still better**). "Could you help me pack?"

JJ took a moment's hesitation before responding with a very well acted 'yes'. They both then walked back to the hotel and to Deadpool's room. The others all heard JJ ask him whether he could tell her more about Bea Arthur. He was ecstatic. He soon went onto tell JJ all about the television show 'Golden Girls'.

After they were gone, Spider-Man said "Wow. She's laying it on thick, isn't she?"

"Yup. That's how she's been trained to deal with a possible threat" stated Rossi.

"To JJ" said Ari holding up her bottle.

"Why?" asked Captain America.

"'Cause she just took one for the team" smiled Ari (**You really don't like me. Do you? **No comment).

Everyone raised their bottles in agreement. Several minutes passed before JJ and Deadpool returned. JJ looking bored and Deadpool still looking ever-so happy as he continued to explain about 'Golden Girls'.

"Alright everyone. Time to go to the heli-carrier and you will find that Penelope Garcia is already there" said Black Widow.

The group of FBI Special Agents, a Russian spy, a mercenary, the director of SHIELD, a big, hairy Canadian (***LAUGHS***), a smaller, younger man a Spider-Man costume and a blonde, blue eyed muscular man all set off to the airport where the Quinjet was ready for takeoff.


	5. SHIELD HeliCarrier Briefing

IOU one disclaimer saying I don't own anything. Only my OC.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Every 5 chapters there will be a brief recap of everything that has happened in the story. This will go for ALL of my stories, just for future reference.

* * *

_**Recap**_

Ariana Howlett was meeting SSA Aaron Hotchner in his office, to fill her in about what had happened while she was in hospital, recovering after being kidnapped and tortured. SHIELD Director Nicholas Fury then requested that the BAU help in a SHIELD related case. With him, Fury had Deadpool, Black Widow, Wolverine, Spider-Man and Captain America. The group landed in Cuba because the Quinjet wasn't available.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: SHIELD Heli- Carrier Briefing**_

The Quinjet flight to the Heli-Carrier took about an hour. During it everyone took part in their own, private conversations. Some were talking about the case or about other personal things. After the jet landed, the group all got out and proceeded to walk inside, Fury and Black Widow led everyone to a large room, where the set-out was very similar to the BAU's briefing room. Everyone started to sit down for Fury and Black Widow to start the briefing.

"Firstly we have two former SHIELD agents who were kidnapped while they were sleeping. They both had a toddler. They were divorced and were found with painted white hair and white eye contacts. The first one was found in the eastern part of Central Park and the second one was found near the Washington Monument" said Fury. He was about to continue when Reid butted in.

"Wait. You originally said that they were both found near the Hudson River. Now you you're saying that one was found in east Central Park and the other near the Washington Monument" noted Reid.

"Fury, you shouldn't lie about where you found the bodies. They can help catch the guy" said Morgan.

Fury looked to Black Widow, "We merely lied about where they were found and the satanic elements" she said.

"Hold on. You lied about that too?" asked JJ.

Fury glared at the team of FBI agents. "What I choose to tell you is my damn business, got that?"

Everyone else in the room nodded, besides Deadpool who was scratching under his mask with his gun. When he noticed that everyone was staring at him, he stopped and started to nod as well.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, I will share theory" started Fury.

"Oooh! I love this!" muttered Deadpool sarcastically.

Fury glared at him and started again, "I believe that these murders are connected with SSA Howlett."

All eyes went to Ari. "Sure. Single me out" she muttered. In a much louder voice she said "What evidence have you got to support said theory?"

Fury gave her an odd look. "You already know."

"Let's reiterate for everyone"

He sighed, "Fine. We have fresh white paint in the hair, open cuts where your scars are and white eyes contacts" listed off Fury.

"Sounds solid to me" said Spider-Man.

"Just a question, but were you able to apprehend Miss Howlett's attacker?" asked Captain America.

The FBI all shared a look.

"I'm guessing you didn't?"

"Exactly" stated Rossi.

"Oh well, tough luck. Is anyone else hungry?" asked Deadpool rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah" answered Ari looking around at the room's faces. They showed mixed emotions, some were obviously angry by Deadpool's 'tough luck' comment and few tried hide the fact they were staring at Ari's scars. The other three people actually did look hungry.

"Awesome!" shouted Deadpool but then yawned, "How about we have some food and go to bed?"

"After the briefing" stated Fury obviously angry at the many interruptions.

"Alright. Now let's get on with it" said Hotch.

"Thank you. Besides the way their bodies were found, the fact that they both used to work for SHIELD and that they died by exsanguination there are no other connections. They lived in very different economic backgrounds, lived in different areas and had no connected family. It appears that out of all of the former female SHIELD agents they were chosen at random. Their names were Ava Dunn and Jane Romeo, and the woman who has been kidnapped is Tahlia Blackbird. All of the women are of Cherokee descent. That's all we know" stated Fury as he put the real crime scene photos on the table.

"Sir? You missed out that they had toddler sons" said Black Widow, pointing out a part in the files.

"Really? Well, there's that too"

"Has this been released to the media?" asked JJ.

"Definitely not" said Black Widow.

"So, how many people know about all of this?" questioned Hotch.

"All of you and some higher-ups in the NYPD and the UN" said Fury.

"What about family?" asked Reid.

"Chances are, there isn't any" said Ari.

"Correct, SSA Howlett" said Black Widow looking at the files quickly, "How do you know that?"

"Because if this guy is really murdering women similar to me, then no family, other than some siblings I haven't had any contact with, would follow the pattern" concluded Ari.

"But, in the women's files none of them had any brothers or sisters" argued Black Widow.

Ari shrugged, "I guess finding twenty-two year old women with white hair, white-silver eyes, a twin brother, an older brother, a hateful older sister, a Marine sniper, scarred, has terrible parents, fantastic grandparents and a son is way too hard"

"You have a son?" asked Prentiss, surprised.

Ari once again shrugged. "I haven't seen him in a while. My ex-husband has him"

"You have an ex-husband?" exclaimed Morgan.

"What else should we know?" asked Black Widow.

"I will tell you everything tomorrow. Now is anyone else hungry?" asked Ari, rising from her chair.

"You're not going to get away that easily" grunted Wolverine as Fury told her to sit back down.

"I can try" muttered Ari.

There was a loud 'thud'. Everyone's heads turned towards the space that Deadpool had occupied about 30 seconds ago. A hand came back onto the table as he picked himself up. Fury was glaring at him like looks could kill. When Deadpool noticed this he slowly lowered himself back onto the ground.

"Deadpool, what are you doing on the floor?" asked Captain America, frowning.

"What do you think? Hiding from Fury, of course!" said Deadpool from underneath the table.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Prentiss.

"Unfortunately, a lot more than we would like it to happen" replied Black Widow.

Fury sighed. "Alright, let's get some food".

* * *

_**One Trip To Wendy's Later**_

Black Widow showed the agents to their rooms. They were small with a desk which held a computer, a bed, a closet and an even smaller bathroom. It was about 1 o' clock in the morning when most of the agents, both FBI and SHIELD, went to bed. All but Ari.

"Grandmother, what should I do? Should I have taken _them_ up on their offer?" asked Ari desparately.

"_Little one, we have decided for your abilities to be returned_" answered a mysterious voice, coming from a green ball of light inside of a mirror.

"But I would have to answer even more questions!" pleaded Ari.

"_Tell them everything_" replied the Voice.

"Everything?" questioned Ari, sounding defeated.

"_Yes, little one. Goodbye_"

"Goodbye" Ari said, before turning out the light, crawling into bed and going to sleep.

* * *

You like? You review.


	6. Divine Intervention

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

This is the amazing explaining and adding new characters chapter! Fun. May include plot twists.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Divine Intervention**_

_**8:00 AM: SHIELD Heli-Carrier, Above New York City**_

"Could someone please go and wake up SSA Howlett?" asked Black Widow to the little group in the briefing room.

"I will!" said Garcia, whom had already been brought up to date by everyone else. "What room is she in?"

After Garcia was given some helpful directions from Deadpool and ended up getting lost several times, she decided to ask anyone she could find.

"Hi. Do you know where room A26 is? The guy who gave me directions isn't very good at it?" asked Garcia politely to a red-headed Irish woman in a green leotard.

"Sure. Take a right there then a left there" replied the woman in an Irish accent. Just as Garcia was following the helpful woman's direction, she called her back again.

"That man who gave you directions, his name wouldn't have been Deadpool wouldn't?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, it was. Why?" answered Garcia.

"Just wondering. Wade has a habit of giving new people the wrong directions" stated the woman.

"I'm not new; I'm with the FBI agents"

The red-head laughed. "Technically you _are_ new. Don't hold it against him. He can be like that sometimes. My name is Theresa Cassidy, but you can call me Siryn". Siryn said this and then walked off in the direction Garcia had just come from.

Garcia then followed Siryn's instructions to the letter. She opened the door to find a sleeping Ari, lying peacefully. There was something really weird about the way she looked to Penelope, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Garcia began shaking Ari to wake up. She groaned, turned over but still stayed sleeping. Garcia continued this for 5 more minutes before Wolverine came in.

"What's the hold-up? Fury's getting cranky" grunted Wolverine, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um... Ari won't wake up" mumbled Garcia.

"Really? Let me help" he said, moving towards the bed.

He slid his arms underneath Ari's pale olive skinned body and lifted. While in his arms, Ari turned over and curled up.

Wolverine's brow deepened. "Wasn't there scars all over her body?"

"Yeah. Why?" questioned Garcia.

"Well, there isn't any now".

"What? Let me check".

Garcia rushed over to Ari's body and began looking at the skin. She could not find any scars on her body in the obvious places.

"We need to tell someone and ask Ari some questions" said Garcia as Wolverine began to lower her body back onto the bed when she woke up.

"Who has to answer what questions?" mumbled Ari, sleepily.

"You, bub" said Wolverine, "Go get dressed; I think Fury might want a talk with you".

"Well, hell's bells" muttered Ari as walked towards the bathroom to have her shower. Once in there, she remarked "Huh. No scars".

* * *

_**Later in the Briefing Room**_

"You have got some explaining to do, girl" said Wolverine as Ari walked into the briefing room with a sleeve-less top and jeans.

"You all might want to sit down then" stated Ari. They all sat down. Ari took a deep breath. "My great X50 grandmother, who I just call Grandma for short, appeared as a ball of light last night and told me the Gods had agreed to give me back my abilities and last night while I was sleeping, My scars were healed". She exhaled.

The room was silent while everyone else processed this information. Siryn chose this moment to enter the room, as did an Egyptian Mau with an exotic looking tag, decorated with Egyptian hieroglyphs around its neck. The Mau walked into the room, looked around, spotted Ari and proceeded to jump into her lap. Siryn sat in the empty chair next to Deadpool, who then began to hug her and whisper things in her ear.

When Deadpool was finished, Siryn introduced herself to the FBI agents and asked about the case. After she was filled in by both teams of agents, she looked towards Ari and said "That's a beautiful cat you got there, but why is she here?"

The Egyptian Mau purred at hearing the word 'beautiful'. Ari said "Her name's Bast and she can explain herself, but I can probably guess".

"Are you nuts? How the hell would a cat explain anything? Meow, meow, meow?" joked Spider-Man.

The cat hissed at him violently and tried to scratch him.

Ari sighed, gently tapped the Mau's necklace and spoke softly in another language. There was a bright, golden light and the cat jumped off the table then patted out to the hallway quickly. Less than a minute later, a dark-skinned woman re-entered the briefing room.

"Good morning!" started the cat-woman but no-one returned her greeting, because they were all too busy staring open-mouthed between the cat-woman and Ari.

Ari and the Cat-Woman looked at each other. "You think they would have seen a woman before" stated Cat-Woman. Ari nodded in agreement.

"Weren't you the cat?" asked a dumb-founded Spider-Man when he had finally found his voice.

"Yes, my name is-"started Cat-Woman, before she was cut-off by a big, muscular man with blonde hair and beard and a big hammer strapped to his back.

"Bast!" boomed the big man, with his arms open wide.

"Thor!" cried Bast as she embraced with the bigger man.

This made majority of the room open their mouths wider.

"Thor, you actually know this woman?" asked Captain America.

"Of course! This is Bast, the Egyptian goddess of cats" said Thor proudly.

"Alright, but what do _you_ have to do with _her_?" asked Fury.

"We Norse have few connections with the Egyptians" answered Thor.

"As do we Egyptians have few connections with the Norse. Not to mention the Greeks and Elders" purred Bast. The door opened and entered another man with his eyes closed. He was muttering under his breath, speaking in a language that seemed to be as ancient as the world itself. Suddenly, the man's eyes seem to snap open as if he had been physically hit.

"By the Vishanti! I feel a great disturbance in the..." exclaimed the strange man.

"In the Force?" asked Deadpool.

"I was going to the magical power that is all around the Earth and universe" said the man. Everyone stared at him. "But I guess the Force is good too".

"What disturbance do you speak of, almighty mage?" said Thor.

"I sensed an excessive amount of ancient earth magic on the heli-carrier last night" stated the man. Everyone else turned to look at Ari; she merely nodded."I have also sensed an amount of ancient magic in this room, right now". He turned to look at Bast, "The source of this magic seems to be coming from this young woman right here". He smiled towards Bast.

Bast purred towards the man and he introduced himself as 'Dr Strange', the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth's universe. While Thor and Dr Strange were being briefed by everyone else, Ari slipped out of the room. Muttering to Bast about not feeling well and that she was going to her room.

When everyone was briefed, Fury turned to Ari's seat to begin questioning her again but found it empty. "Where the hell is she?" he shouted.

"Ari went to her room because she said that she wasn't feeling well" replied Bast.

Wolverine stared, "You actually believe that?"

Bast's brow deepened as she was thinking. "Well, Ari doesn't get ill very much since she was young but..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dr Strange as he sat down in Ari's seat and Thor took a seat next to Captain America.

"Um, er, well... Ari is a mutant" stated Bast quickly, casting her downward.

The room was silent. This silence was broken by Deadpool. "What a plot twist" he said. Fury (and everyone else) ignored him.

"What are her powers?" asked Siryn gently.

"Maybe Ari could tell you" answered Bast.

"Alright" agreed Fury as he and Bast rose from their chairs. "Let's go", everyone else in the room rose and followed him out of the room.

* * *

_**Room A26, SHIELD Heli-Carrier, Above New York City, New York**_

"SSA Howlett! Open the door!" said Fury as he hit the door with his closed fist. Seeing that his shouting got no response, Hotch tried. This also failed to work. Bast then tried also; once again it failed to get results. Wolverine and Captain America were discussing smashing the door down when they heard moans and cries from inside the room.

But before any of the group could act, a man in handcuffs approached them. "What's behind that door that has everyone so excited?" asked this man with a smug look on his face and an equally smug tone of voice.

"None of your business Sabretooth" replied Fury. "Now get lost before I let Wolverine and Deadpool beat the crap out of you".

Sabretooth laughed. "I could beat the runt and that idiot any day of the week" he gloated. There was more muffled moans and cries from behind the door. Any hint of a smile faded from Sabretooth's face. "Who's behind the door?" he asked quietly. This show of emotion surprised many of the SHIELD agents.

After a small silence, Reid spoke up "Ariana Howlett".

Something flashed in Sabretooth's eyes. The two SHIELD agents that were with him looked at Fury. He nodded to them and one of the agents unlocked Sabretooth's handcuffs. He flexed his fingers and wrists; he moved towards the door but Deadpool asked him a question before he could reach it.

"If you know the Howlett girl, can you prove it?"

Sabretooth looked at him and said "Ari was born in Canada, has 2 cats called Horatio and Church, her favourite colour is grey and has lived Egypt".

Deadpool was not happy with this information and pressed on. "If you know her so well, who is her favourite family member?"

"Well if I remember correctly, Ari spent most of time around either me or James but her Mother didn't like Ari spending much time around him so the answer would be me" answered Sabretooth, his smug grin back in place.

Deadpool's eyes widened in shock. "How the hell do you fit in?"

"Ari's my _baby_ sister" Sabretooth said loudly, putting emphasis on the word 'baby'. When this failed to get a reaction, his brow deepened. "That's very weird. Ari should have made some sort of reaction" he muttered.

"Why?" asked Rossi.

"Because Ari hates being called my baby sister" said Sabretooth. There was a horrible scream, from behind the door. Sabretooth spared no second in kicking the door down.

On the floor, there was an unconscious woman in the foetal position. Black Widow bent over the figure and turned it over to show the rest of the group.

"That's not Ari" stated Sabretooth. The woman had short chestnut brown hair, pale skin and was wearing all black with a four diamond insignia above her left breast.

"What's that symbol?" asked JJ, pointing towards the four diamond insignia.

Wolverine glared at Sabretooth, "Maybe _he _can tell you".

Sabretooth glared back, "It's the symbol for Weapon X".

* * *

Reviews are _always _welcome.


	7. Weapon X and Goddesses

DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and my OCs.

All reviewers will be featured in chapter eight.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Weapon X and Goddesses**_

There was a short silence while everyone processed that piece of information, then Black Widow went on to explain about Weapon X.

"Weapon X is a part of the Canadian military and specialises in mutant experimentation".

"Yes it is" chimed in a new voice.

Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the bed. Sitting upon it was a woman with hair the colour of fresh soil, bright blue eyes and a face that looked like many statues had been modelled after it. She was wearing an ivy-green dress with a forest green rope tied around her waist. In her hair, she had flowers and jewels twirled within and on her face she had a kind expression but sorrowful eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded Fury.

The woman smiled at him, "I am known by many names nut you would know me best as Gaia".

"A-as in the ancient earth goddess?" asked Reid, from somewhere in the crowd.

"Correct. Maybe we should all go to your briefing room for me to explain more" said Gaia.

"But what about the Weapon X woman?" asked Doctor Strange.

"Get Richards and Pym to put her in the infirmary. We'll interrogate her when she wakes up" ordered Fury to Black Widow. Black Widow then pushed herself through the crowd as said crowd moved towards the briefing room. Fury ordered two SHIELD agents to watch over the unconscious woman.

_**Briefing Room**_

"Now, I do not have a lot of time so I shall keep things brief" said Gaia after everyone had taken a seat. "The woman's name is Ingrid Bylitt and as you already know, she was a Weapon X operative. Therefore Ariana Howlett was never a part of the FBI's BAU. Information that I have gotten a hold of, tells me that Weapon X may be interested in government secrets".

"Government secrets? Sorry lady, but that ain't their style" said Wolverine with his arms crossed.

"I trust my sources" replied Gaia.

"And just who are these sources?" demanded Fury.

"It does not matter but my sources are not corrupt and are totally loyal to Ariana" answered Gaia calmly. When Fury moved to respond, she raised her hand. "I do not have enough time to argue with you. Ariana will explain everything in time.

"As I was saying, my sources believe that Weapon X used Ariana's identity for government secrets. We believe that they were going to arrange it for 'Ariana' to 'die' during a shoot out between FBI and SHIELD forces and some mercenaries employed under Weapon X. The resulting 'body' is signed off for burial but actually taken by Weapon X. My sources have also located the third woman in a warehouse downtown, but it is heavily defended by Weapon X operatives. You will most definitely need Ariana's help" stated Gaia.

"How are we supposed to get a missing woman's help?" asked Siryn.

"Ask Ariana's three children for help" said Gaia.

"Wait, since when has Ari had three kids?" questioned Sabretooth. "I didn't even know she had had one, let alone three!"

Gaia was silent until she responded with, "I do not know why Ariana did not tell you but she must have her reasons. You must trust her to give you the answers you seek."

"That aside, what good will she be anyway?" questioned Captain America.

At this Gaia smiled pleasantly. "I believe that Ariana has certain... talents that are most useful for your situation."

"What is this? Give Confusing Answers Day?" wondered Spider-Man, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Gaia ignored him, stood up and put a piece of paper on the table. "On this note, this is the address of the warehouse where the woman is being held. Also the name of Ariana's firstborn is on there". She turned and said without looking over her shoulder "You might want to cover your eyes now". She than began to glow golden. Everyone except Bast and Thor covered their eyes.

A few seconds later Bast said "You can look now".

"What the hell was that?" asked Morgan after moving his hands away from his eyes.

"When gods transport, they turn into their original form which is pure energy. If any mortal looks upon a god at this time, then they burn up" put in Bast. "This can also happen when gods transform form one form to another, which is why I went out into the hallway."

Deadpool's eyes fell onto the note that was still on the table untouched and grabbed it.

It read:

26 Pearl Street

Brooklyn, New York

11201 USA

M. Howlett

Scotland Yard, London

England

Siryn read it out to the group after Deadpool refused to and muttered something about 'Finders Keepers'. Suddenly, a SHIELD agent came into the room and spoke to Fury. After the agent left, Fury said "Apparently the woman who pretended to be Ari Howlett, Ingrid Bylitt, is insane."

"How?" asked Hotch.

"It seems that Howlett's memories were a bit too much for the woman and she snapped" answered Fury.

"What are we going to do about Ari, her firstborn and the third woman?" asked Reid.

"Go to bed and we'll figure it out tomorrow" replied Fury, walking out the door.

* * *

If you read then please review!


	8. Decision Points

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel or Criminal Minds characters that appear in this chapter. I own the OC and plot.

All reviewers have been mentioned below. Enjoy!

_Italics _are telepathy.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Decision Points**_

"... and that's the end of our show and we would like to thank our sponsors: lilaocean, Bahndochas, dakitza973, mgdrox, aadaa, , IceCreamLove101, Olivia and devil's little sister! Goodbye!" chirped a high-pitch female voice from the television in the briefing room.

Spider-Man walked into the room and saw Deadpool eating a bowl of cereal at the table. "I didn't know that there was a TV in here" said Spider-Man, sitting down in a chair.

"There isn't" said Deadpool, then put another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Then how is there a TV in here?" questioned Spider-Man.

Deadpool shrugged and muttered, "Plot hole".

Before Spider-Man could question Deadpool more, the rest of the SHIELD agents and the FBI agents came into the room. Spider-Man stood up and went over to Fury.

"Fury, I need to go. There's been a problem with Aunt May's health and she wants me home" Spider-Man told him.

"Fine" responded Fury. "I'll get some agents to escort you out" as Spider-Man nodded and left.

"Now," started Fury as everyone sat down, Deadpool finished his cereal and turned off the TV. "Agent Hotchner and I have decided on this course of action. The FBI agents will go to the warehouse on Pearl Street and my group will head off to Britain to find this 'M. Howlett' person".

"Wait" said Wolverine, pointing to Sabretooth. "Is _he _coming?"

"Face it Wolverine, we need him. May not want him, but we need him" grumped Fury.

"Fantastic" said Deadpool, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why don't we invite the Easter Bunny too?"

_You believe in the Easter Bunny? Honestly, how old are you?_

"I've been told that I am able to play between the ages of 27 and about 47" answered Deadpool. "But I like to think it's closer to 27".

_I was talking about your mental age._

"Did everyone else hear that? Or is it my insanity again?" wondered Deadpool.

Everyone agreed that they could hear the voice.

"I think I recognise that voice; Ari?" questioned Sabretooth.

_Yup! I think I recognise some of the memories of some of these guys. Have I met some of them before?_

"No idea, Ari. Where are you?"

_Somewhere cold. Like the dairy aisle. Hate that place._

"Are there any other people around?" asked Hotch.

_Who are you?_

"My name is Aaron Hotchner; this is Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and David Rossi" said Hotch, pointing to each person in turn.

_Alright. Well around here there aren't many people. There's this creepy stalker bald guy whose hand looks like something out of Star Trek. There's Freddy Krueger's Japanese sister and a Russian guy who I believe is a bedwetter._

"Told you!" shouted Deadpool, leaping from his chair.

"Yes of course Wade. Now sit down" said Siryn, pulling on his arm gently.

_I don't have a lot of time._

"If we gather your children, will they help us find you?" questioned Doctor Strange quickly.

_Probably._

"Probably? You don't know?" said Fury.

_It's better than 'no' isn't it? I need to go._

After a few minutes of silence, Garcia asked "What was that?"

"Telepathy. Strong enough to reach us here in the Heli-carrier from probably a different country, and to get through my mental defences let alone Wolverine's, Sabretooth's and Deadpool's could be described as impressive and in the wrong hands, very dangerous" said Fury.

Quietly, Hotch rose from his chair and said "We will go and co-ordinate with the NYPD".

"And we will go to Britain" said Fury also rising from his chair and everyone else followed suit.

Hotch held out his hand, "Good luck".

Fury shook it, "You too".


	9. Britain, Cameos and Shootouts

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing, only Ari and M Howlett. And probably any characters you don't recognise.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Britain, Cameos and Shootouts**_

"I don't really like Britain" said Siryn.

"It's cold and wet and Logan smells!" complained Deadpool loudly.

Wolverine growled, "Bub, if you don't want new hole then..."

"You two ladies, shut up!" shouted Fury as he pushed the doors open of Scotland Yard.

"Hello, may I help you..." the receptionist trailed off as she saw Sabretooth.

"We're from SHIELD and we would like to know where a 'M. Howlett' is" stated Fury.

"Okay, um, er" stuttered the receptionist and started typing on her computer and flashing her eyes up at Sabretooth. "Miriam Howlett is having her day off. Here's the address". She handed Fury a piece of paper.

"Thank you" responded Fury as he looked at the paper and shoved it in his pocket. The group then left.

"I'm going to need some aspirin" thought the receptionist as she watched the group push through the doors.

Once they were outside, Fury turned to the group and said "Alright, well it seems that Miriam Howlett's apartment isn't far from her. I'm going to split us into two groups. One will go to the apartment and the other group will stay here in case she comes back here". Fury then split the ten people into two groups of five.

The groups were Fury, Wolverine, Deadpool, Black Widow and Bast to go to the apartment while Sabretooth, Siryn, Thor, Captain America and Doctor Strange stayed at Scotland Yard.

The drive to the detective's address didn't take long and Fury's group was there within minutes. Fury knocked on the door and a minute later, the door was opened by a nine year old girl.

"Hello?" asked the girl looking at the adults.

Fury opened his mouth as if he was to speak, but Deadpool cut in front.

"Hello little girl. Is your mummy home?"

Before the girl could respond, another voice spoke before her. This voice was old with age and experience, "She isn't here Wade".

Deadpool's eyebrows went up. He craned his head around the doorway and saw an old woman, sitting patiently with both hands folded in her lap. Sleeping next to her was a small girl, about five years old with brown hair and blonde streaks.

"Al!" shouted Deadpool, moving past the older girl in the doorway. "What are you doing here in jolly old England?" he asked in a mock British accent.

"Well I was born here" Blind Al said. "But if you are wondering why I'm in this apartment, is because I'm doing a favour for the daughter of an old and dear friend of mine". Al turned her head towards him and smiled.

"And would that friend be Ariana Howlett?" asked Deadpool in a sing-song voice.

Al's smile vanished. "Yes. Has something happened to her?" The girl next to her stirred.

"Yes, she has been kidnapped by Weapon X" stated Fury, walking towards Blind Al.

"I see. Figuratively. Well you won't ever have to worry about them again" replied Al.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Black Widow.

Blind Al's smile returned. She answered with, "I mean, that Weapon X will never bother anyone again because she will kill them all".

Before anyone could respond to Blind Al's statement, a new voice rang out from the hallway. "What are _you_ doing here?"

When everyone turned around, they came face to face with Ares the Greek god of war.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the New York Police Department**_

The FBI had just explained the past few days' events to the officers of the New York Police Department. There was a long silence while all of them took in the information.

One officer raised his hand. "Umm. What?"

Rossi sighed. "We go to Pearl Street, rescue the woman and stop anyone who wants to stop us".

The officers nodded and made noises of agreement, rose from their chairs. They all made their way to their cars. The drive took under an hour and once everyone was ready Hotch said, "Alright, the SWAT team will go first-"

"Hey! Why do we always go first?" shouted one of the SWAT officers.

"You've got bigger guns!" shouted in response, a man from the warehouse. "And you're easy to shoot!" the man's voice added and then shots rang out.

Some officers were killed and some were wounded as they moved for cover behind their cars. The FBI and the NYPD started to shoot back.

"Can you call SHIELD for some help?" shouted Morgan to Hotch over the sound of the gunshots.

"I'll try!" shouted back Hotch and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialled in some numbers then yelled into the phone, trying to be heard over the noise of the fire-fight all around him.

After a few minutes Hotch put his phone away and shot at one of the people near the warehouse.

"What about that back-up?" shouted Morgan.

"Went to voicemail!" shouted back Hotch.

"Damnit!" yelled Morgan.

"I guess we now just have to wait" yelled Hotch.

"And try not to get shot" muttered Morgan as he shot at a man with a target on his head and saw the very man kill a NYPD officer.


	10. Making Black Adamantium

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing. Except Ari.

More cameos! And if you read House of Night, you might recognise some stuff! I love stuff to do with the elements and will influence any future stories.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: How to Make Adamantium Cooler (Making Black Adamantium)**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

The group held a briefing on the SHIELD Heli-Carrier, where afterwards Ari was revealed to be an imposter sent by Weapon X. Gaia, the ancient goddess of the earth, told the FBI and SHIELD about Weapon X, Ari's children and the third soon-to-be victim. The FBI went to the NYPD to help with the rescue of the woman, while SHIELD, joined by Bast and Sabretooth, went in search of Ari's children and the Weapon X facility where Ari was being held. On a lead to Ari's firstborn, SHIELD goes to Britain and back in New York the FBI and NYPD are engaged in a deadly shootout between Weapon X operatives and hired mercenaries.

* * *

_**Miriam Howlett's Apartment,**_

_**London, Britain**_

"What are you doing here?" shouted back Deadpool.

"None of your business" yelled Ares.

"Then what we're doing is none of _your_ business" shouted a smug Deadpool.

"Well then-"started Ares.

"WELL THEN, SHUT UP!" shouted the five year old girl from the couch. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!". She curled up again with a pillow on her head.

"Cassandra, stop yelling at people" scolded a woman from the doorway. She had grey eyes and black hair with brown streaks. She was wearing a white long sleeve office shirt and black pants.

"Okay Mum" said Cassandra climbing down from the couch she had been sleeping on. The older girl came over to her and took her hand, then led Cassandra over to Ares. Ares then picked up Cassandra. "Thanks Dad" said Cassandra.

"Dad?" said Wolverine.

"Yup" responded the nine year old girl, as she helped Al to the door. The woman then spoke to Al and soon after Al left.

The woman then talked to Ares and afterwards he left, reluctantly, with Cassandra and the nine year old who was named Isabella.

The woman then turned to the group and asked "Now who are you all?"

The other group then appeared and introductions were given for everyone. Fury then explained the last few days with the FBI and the case to her.

The woman sighed and said "As you probably know, I am Miriam Howlett. Another thing you should know is that my mother will be fine without your assistance".

"_I know that too, but the thought is very nice" _said a voice behind her. The woman waved and said _"Hi"_.

"See? She's fine" pointed Miriam sitting down.

Ari chuckled and said _"Actually, this is an astral projection I've been working on all year. Do you like it? It has all of my powers, unlike the normal quicker ones I make"_.

"That makes more sense" Miriam muttered.

"_Besides, you can tell because I don't usually speak with italics"_ informed Ari.

"That makes no sense" said a confused Siryn.

"Makes perfect sense to me" said Deadpool cheerfully, staring at astral projection Ari.

Fury sighed and started to explain everything again, but Ari held up her hand to stop him. _"I know about everything. I read the last few chapters"_ informed Ari. This received blank stares from most of the room. She rolled her eyes and said _"And these guys really like explaining their plans. It is so stupid. They just assume I won't escape. It's really poor planning on their part"_.

"Err, yes. Umm... How are you?" asked Dr Strange.

"_Fine. Completely and utterly fine"_.

"Really?"

"_Hell no"_.

"Oh".

Ari nodded. _"Yup"_.

"What about Adamantium? Have they tried to...?" asked Black Widow.

"_Tried and failed. Grand total of six times. They're determined, I'll give them that"_ replied Ari dryly.

"Six times?" said Sabretooth.

Ari sighed and narrowed her eyes, _"Yes"_.

"How? Why would it take so many tries and not work?" wondered Siryn.

Ari's voice turned sarcastic. _"Gee, I don't know. I'm not the person who gets his kicks this way"_.

"I didn't mean-"

Ari sighed again, _"I know. I'm just a little Logan-like okay?"_

"Logan-like?" Deadpool grinned.

"_Really, really, really cranky"_ explained Ari, with a smile.

Wolverine narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny".

"_Yes it is James, yes it is"_ nodded Ari.

"James?" Wolverine looked confused. "My name is Logan".

"_Yeah, after Mum and Dad died"_ explained Ari.

"What?" Wolverine questioned.

Ari looked at Sabretooth and said _"You didn't...?"_

Sabretooth looked away. Ari narrowed her eyes and sighed.

Wolverine looked between the two of them, "Didn't tell me what?"

Ari looked at him and said _"I will tell you after this is all over, okay? It would just take too damn long to explain it all now"_.

"Not to mention, bore everyone else" said Deadpool.

"_Didn't ask you bub"_ Wolverine and Ari said together.

Ari sighed and said _"Short version okay? Born October 30__th__, 1835 James Logan Howlett. You were asthmatic and got sick easily, especially when you were 10. When you were 10, Dad killed Mum's husband, then you killed Dad, Mum killed herself and we ran like hell. Then there were the wars. 'Bout Vietnam, Victor screwed up big, both of you ended up in jail, Stryker guy came, you two joined him, you left after Victor and other guys tried to kill a village. 6 years later, Victor 'killed' your girlfriend, Adamantium was bonded to your bones, Gambit makes a stupid cameo (I don't like him), you try to kill the mutant hating Hitler guy, Victor tries to kill you, there was a weird albino sword guy-"_

"You people just won't let that go, will you? God, I'm getting a reboot so just forget about that horrible mistake!" shouted Deadpool.

Everyone stared. Deadpool took a deep breath and Siryn patted him on the back.

"_Right. Well as I was saying, weird albino random, your girlfriend dies (for real this time), you get shot in the head, Victor pulls a Houdini and you bugger off to Japan"_ Ari said. _"That wasn't a very short 'short version' wasn't?"_

"What about after Japan?" questioned Wolverine.

"_I don't know. By that time, I found stalking you creepy. And ridiculously boring too. Sorry"_ apologised Ari.

Logan nodded and stayed quiet.

"_Okay, now that that's over, what's my ex-husband doing in your pantry Miriam?"_ asked Ari.

"Oh damnit" said Miriam as she got up from her chair and rushed to the kitchen.

"Your ex-husband? The one you gave your baby son to?" asked Black Widow.

Ari stared. _"Miss Romanov, I have no idea where the hell you heard that but I would never give my children or anyone's children, well maybe Mercedes if she ever has any, to the former princess of Asgard"_

"Former princess of Asgard?" repeated Fury.

"There is no such thing" boomed Thor.

"Oh dear brother, I think she is talking about me" said a man with black hair, green eyes, green costume and looked a lot like a younger man nearby, who was eating a sandwich.

"Loki! Liar! Thief! Inbred Slytherin!" shouted Thor.

Loki stared. "Thor, how did you learn that last one?"

Deadpool raised a hand and grinned. "My bad. I showed him the Harry Potter movies on the way here"

Loki rolled his eyes and pointed to the other man. "And this is mine and Ari's son Nathan" he grinned at Ari.

Ari rolled his eyes. _"Dork"_ she muttered.

"Yeah, hi" said Nathan as he was eating his sandwich. He was wearing a black and grey suit and white shirt. He had black hair and green eyes.

Miriam came back with two dogs trailing behind her. When they saw Ari, they raced towards her. _"Hi girls!"_ said Ari as she bended down to pat the two Irish wolfhounds, but found that her hand went through them.

The dogs whined and Ari said _"Sorry girls. Astral projection"_. At this the dogs barked.

Ari turned to the group and said "_These are two of my dogs. I have another but he's with Lilith. This is Amurdat and Hurdat"_

The dogs barked, ran around and sniffed people.

Ari looked up and said _"I have to go. Bye! Also, I have a plan for breaking out of here. And I'll make sure you know when I'm out"_. With this, Ari disappeared.

"What a nice lady" stated Deadpool, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling.

* * *

_**Unknown Weapon X Facility, Somewhere Cold Like The Dairy Aisle**_

_**(Probably Canada)**_

Ari opened her eyes. "What nice people" she said and jiggled the handcuffs keeping her to the cold wall. The door opened.

"Miss Howlett. How are you feeling?" asked the figure in a white lab coat.

"Great. Really. Letting me go now?" asked Ari.

"Do not get your hopes up comrade Howlett" said a bigger Russian man who walked up from behind Lab Coat.

"Yes, sister of Sabretooth-san. Do not get your hopes up" taunted a smaller Japanese woman who was next to the Russian.

"Lady Deathstrike! Omega Red! This is wonderful! Seriously! Now, what were you saying about letting me go?" asked Ari.

Lab Coat rolled his eyes and said "We are going to try bonding the Adamantium again. Before this however, we are going to ask you a few questions. I suggest you answer truthfully"

"Or what?" goaded Ari, smirking.

Lab Coat turned and nodded to Omega Red. Omega Red pulled out a small device and pressed the button. An electric charge went through Ari's body.

"Or you'll get that" answered Lab Coat, smug.

"Not what I was expecting but whatever. Your questions?" admitted Ari.

Lab Coat pulled out a pendant from his pocket. "What is this made of?"

Ari didn't answer. Omega Red pressed the button. Another electric charge flowed through Ari.

"Fine. I will tell you. This pendant has properties similar to Adamantium. In fact..." Lab Coat said, as a guard came in with a suitcase. He opened it and inside was a sheet of metal. He then grabbed the pendant and dragged it across the metal. He tipped the suitcase and one part of the newly formed pieces of metal hit the floor. "It is stronger".

Omega Red swore in Russian under his breath. Deathstrike asked Lab Coat "Was that Adamantium that pendant had cut?"

"Yes" he replied. "How do you find this?"

Ari didn't answer immediately. As Omega Red was about to press the button, Ari said "I didn't find it. I made it"

"You made this? Can you make more?" questioned Lab Coat.

"For you? Not if you were a crowd of George Clooneys" answered Ari.

Lab Coat took the device from Omega Red and pushed the button. He held it down. Ari groaned and burn marks started to appear at her wrists and ankles.

"That is quite enough Doctor" said a new voice from the doorway. The Doctor released pressure on the button. The burn marks on Ari healed in a matter of seconds.

"Sir I-" started the Doctor.

"Was trying to kill the prisoner because she compared you to a crowd of clones of an actor?"

The Doctor's shoulders slumped and mumbled apologies.

"You are dismissed. We will have a talk about this later"

The Doctor left and the man walked out from the shadows. "Remember me Miss Howlett?"

"Stryker! Hey, how are you with those plans to eradicate all mutants? 'Cause the last ones I remember clearly, were that attack on Charles' school and you creating sword-wielding albinos with laser beams"

"True Weapon XI was a failure-" started Stryker.

"A failure? You forced the man to get a reboot! In his first movie! After a cameo-like appearance! You screwed up big" said Ari, shaking her head.

Stryker stared and said "You know of the attack on the Xavier Institute? I didn't see you personally"

"Unfortunately, I was out of the universe at the time. But I'm sure the writer will write a fanfic about the attack including me in there" said Ari. "Me, Eric and Charley go way back. Rescued a little Eric from a concentration camp during the second World War. Hell, Charles had me working at his school for a little while teaching psychology and self-defence classes. The only reasons why was I'm good with kids, psychology and beating the hell outta people. And I don't hurt kids. And I can hid my issues well. Better than most"

"Psychology?" repeated Stryker.

Ari smiled "I have a doctorate"

"I'm impressed"

"That's nice"

"About the Adamantium-" started Stryker.

"No way in the Underworld"

Stryker smiled and said "Your children seem to be very nice. As does your sister. If you won't tell me, should I go ask one of them?"

Ari glared then sighed. "Fine, I just need some liquid Adamantium, some water, matches, dirt and a knife"

Stryker smiled and ordered Omega Red and Deathstrike to get her down. The four of them then walked to another part of the facility where, there was Adamantium, matches, a water bottle, dirt and a knife waiting.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go" said Omega Red as he shoved Ari.

She closed her eyes and a sudden cold breeze flooded in. Ari moved her hands above the Adamantium. Then the liquid metal glowed a faint yellow. She then lit one of the matches and dropped it in. The Adamantium glowed orange-red. Ari grabbed the water bottle, opened it and poured it in. The Adamantium glowed blue. She scooped up the soil in her hands and dropped it into the Adamantium, where it glowed green. Ari finally picked up the knife in her right hand, held her left hand over the Adamantium and used the knife to cut the soft flesh under her thumb. The cut healed as she was making it, but a few drops of blood still clung to the blade and Ari flicked it into the Adamantium. I then glowed purple. Ari held her hands above the Adamantium and chanted sentences in an unknown and coarse language. After a minute, the Adamantium glowed black. Straight after Ari's arms returned to her sides. She stepped back and Stryker stepped forward. By this time, Adamantium had transformed from a silver colour to pure black; exactly like Ari's pendant.

"What is it called?" asked Deathstrike after peering over Stryker.

"The oh-so original name of Black Adamantium" answered Ari.

"Really?" asked Omega Red.

"It is also known as the purest form of Adamantium in some places" said Ari.

"Take Miss- no, Doctor Howlett to the bonding chamber" ordered Stryker.

Before either Deathstrike or Omega Red could grab her, Ari stepped forward and said "No need. We can do it here"

Stryker turned around "Really?"

"Yup. Just move"

Stryker stepped out of Ari's way. She clenched one of her hands into a fist and three bone claws protruded from between her knuckles. Ari then dipped the claws in to the Black Adamantium.

The Black Adamantium started to run up the claws and into her flesh. Slowly, the vat of liquid Black Adamantium began to drain. When it was all gone, Ari flexed her fingers, rolled her shoulders and her claws began to recede back into her hands.

"How did it-" began Stryker.

"When it changes from mixture to pure, it becomes an organic to me only. If anyone besides me or a very close relative tried that, it would become a very lethal poison. Then you can guess what would happen" answered Ari.

Stryker took a breath, "Doctor Howlett, I would like to offer-"

"Save it. The answer's no" replied Ari.

"I think you should-"

"No you think" Ari turned around and her claws came out, now shining black. "I am going to leave, take anyone and anything I want and you stay the hell away from my family and friends"

Stryker narrowed his eyes "You can't seriously think that you will meet any of those... wishes"

"I don't think; I know" replied Ari as she used her claws to cut off one of Deathstrike's arms. Deathstrike howled in pain and clutched her shoulder with her remaining arm.

Omega Red roared and used his tentacles to attack Ari. Ari jumped up and tucked her legs under her body. She used the rim of the Adamantium vat to push herself towards the doorway.

She ran through a hallway, passed several doors and then entered a white room. Ari crouched low against the door. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Ari turned to face a small girl with long black hair and green eyes; about the age of seven.

Ari smiled and said, "Hello. What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer and was staring at Ari's claws. Ari noticed this and sheathed them. The girl's eyes didn't waver. Shouting form the outside hallway got her attention and her face showed fear.

Ari repeated her earlier question. This time, the girl reached for the dog tags around her neck and brought them up to Ari's eye level.

"X23" Ari read. Ari smiled and said "Do you like this name?"

X23 blinked several times and shook her head.

"Would you like a different name?"

X23 thought for a few seconds and said "Laura"

Ari smiled, "I have a friend named Laura. Now I have two"

Laura smiled.

More shouting came from the hallway. Ari held out her hand. "Come with me?" Laura took her hand and they both ran into the hallway.


	11. Escaping Escapades

DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs!

Hopefully I pulled off Typhoid Mary's multiple personalities alright. I get most of my information from Wikipedia, so you can't ever blame me!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Escaping Escapades**_

Ari and Laura ran into the hallway and into the next room. The room was dark and chained to the middle of the room was a well built man with dark brown hair and soft amber eyes. These amber eyes lit up when he saw Ari. "Hello. What took you so long Ariana? I was starting to think you forgot about lil' old me". His eyes shifted to Laura and she hid behind Ari's leg. "Who's this?"

"This is Laura. I found her. Laura, Cain. Cain, Laura" replied Ari quietly putting her hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Hello Laura. Now get me out of here!" whispered Cain, as more shouting came from outside. Ari bent over the chain as Laura stared at Cain. Ari broke the chain and pulled off the collar around his neck. Cain stretched and smiled at Ari and Laura.

"Now, let's go grab our stuff and go" whispered Ari taking Laura's hand.

"Wait! There are other people here" whispered back Cain.

"And?".

"Are you seriously going to leave innocents here?" whispered Cain fiercely.

Ari was silent. Then she said quietly "Alright, who?".

Cain grinned from winning the argument, "Two women, one guy and a black alien thing".

"Fine, let's go" whispered Ari as she, Laura and Cain ran out into the hallway then into another room.

Inside, there was a woman with red hair and blue eyes. Her arms were chained to the sides of the room.

"Hello. Who are you?" the woman asked in a scared voice, eyes wide. When she saw Cain, her voice adopted an edge and she narrowed her eyes. "What do you want with me?"

Ari stepped in front of Cain, blocking him from view. "I'm here to help. My name is Ari" Ari pointed to Laura and Cain, "And this is Laura and Cain".

"My name is Mary" responded the scared voice. The edgy voice responded with "My name is Bloody Mary". Another voice, one that sounded like velvet replied with "My name is Typhoid Mary". A final voice answered by saying "And I am called Walker". This voice sounded much calmer than the other three.

"Alright, who wants to talk to me?" asked Ari.

"I will" answered Mary, giving Ari a weak smile.

"Would you like me to free you?"

"Of course! Please!" responded Mary.

Ari quickly cut the chains and Mary stood up.

"Thank you" said Mary.

"Let's go find the other people you mentioned Cain" said Ari.

"I'm not going with him" said Mary in disgust, pointing at him.

Ari turned and asked "Who am I talking to?"

"Bloody Mary. And I am not going with a man" answered Bloody Mary, glaring at Cain.

"Well then, go with Laura" said Ari, pointing to the small girl.

"Okay. Hi Laura!" smiled Mary taking Laura's hand. Laura slowly smiled at Mary.

The group then ran into another three rooms. They found another three people. A woman with white hair, white eyes and blue skin named Vanessa, a man with brown hair and eyes that were one blue and one green named Jason and the alien symbiote Venom. Vanessa and Jason agreed to go with the group but Venom refused, running off towards the distant shouting and sirens.

The group found the room that held all of the group's clothes and items. Everyone got changed except Laura and Jason. Ari changed into tight black pants and a long sleeve, loose black shirt. Cain changed into a white shirt and black pants. Mary changed into tight denim pants, a red tank top and a denim jacket. Vanessa changed into a short dark blue dress and shapeshifted into a blonde woman with violet eyes, which she explained was an easy form to take to avoid others from discovering her mutation.

They soon found the exit and were greeted by a snowstorm. Ari turned, grinned and said "Let's go".

* * *

_**Miriam Howlett's Apartment,**_

_**London, Britain**_

"Does Miss Howlett have another child?" asked Black Widow.

"Yes Tanith. I think she's in Shanghai with Aunt Lilith" answered Miriam.

"She is" said Nathan. "She called last night, yelling at me for slipping some fish into her bags".

"Why would you do that?" asked Miriam.

Nathan smiled. "You girls overreact at such little things and how was I to know that the fish would go rotten so fast?"

Deadpool snickered behind his hand. Siryn shoved him in the arm, which made him laugh.

Fury ignored this and said "Everyone besides Loki comes with us".

"I can agree with that" said Miriam as she stood up and got her coat. The dogs barked and followed her. Nathan finished his sandwich and followed the dogs. Loki rolled his eyes and teleported away in a mist of pink and black.

* * *

_**The Black Wolf Club**_

_**Shanghai, China**_

"Tanith? There's someone here to see you" said a woman in a long black dress, with purple and red hair with light amber-yellow eyes.

"Thanks Laura. Where's Renee, Cilla and Lilith?" asked Tanith.

"Renee and Cilla are in the back and Lilith is out front" answered. She smiled "Tempy is out back too".

"Alright" said Tanith as she went out front. Laura went out back with the others.

"Are you Tanith Howlett?" asked Fury.

"Yes, and you are?" answered back Tanith.

Fury gave introductions and explained the reason why they were there.

Next to Lilith was a large black-brown dog who was sniffing around Amurdat and Hurdat. Lilith smiled and patted the larger dog on the head. "This is Cerberus. Ari loves him" Lilith explained.

"Aren't you concerned about Ari?" asked Sabretooth.

Lilith looked at him with her brown eyes. "She will be fine! Stop worrying. We both know she will be fine".

Tanith whispered something to Lilith in an unknown and harsh language. Cerberus barked. "What?" asked Sabretooth.

"Nothing, nothing. You'll find out soon-" waved off Lilith as a very tired owl flew through an open window. It landed on Lilith's shoulder and stuck out it's leg. On the leg, there was a rolled up scroll. Lilith took the scroll off, unrolled it and the owl took a drink from a nearby vase.

"This is Vanessa. She kindly shapeshifted into an owl and will hopefully deliver this message safety. Yeah, I know China and Canada are far apart Lili. That's why I used some magic to help. And the reason why I didn't involve your flying chicken (I really hate that thing, which is so unlike me 'cause I love birds. Well, every other bird) 'cause I've already robbed a KFC's and I don't feel like more chicken. I really do hope your chicken is insulted by this. Please don't let Victor eat her. I meant Vanessa, not your bloody bird. I would actually pay him to eat that thing. I'm fine, I have friendos and will be home soon. Isn't that great? You might wanna start writing your latest lecture right now. I have no idea how I wrote this much! Goddess, don't you just love plot holes?" Lilith read, frowning. Vanessa the owl hooted softly and Tanith took her to the back room.

Lilith looked over at Sabretooth, "Don't you dare eat my bird".

"What? Never" replied Sabretooth smiling.

Lilith looked over at Bast, "Don't you start getting ideas either".

Bast blinked, "Who, me? I would never do that to one of my friends! As least not without salt". Lilith narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I will excuse myself" Lilith rose from her chair and walked into the back room. Soon after, some of the group started to lose conciseness and fell to the floor. By about half a minute later, everyone else had as well.

Lilith came out from the back room and said to other women in long black dresses, "Take them to the compound".


	12. Black Wolves

DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to go over this? Again?

Do people know it been about a year since I started this? Yeah, I need to wrap this up without screwing it all up. How I do that is another thing...__

This chapter introduces an organisation which I am very happy with. That probably means plot holes ahoy! Also, Thor talks like he did on Super Hero Squad Show. I really want Deadpool on that show in its third season. We know there will be one. We know.

It said 'To be continued'. That's how we know._**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Black Wolves**_

_**Black Widow & Fury**_

The first person to regain consciousness of Fury's group was Fury himself. Then, Black Widow woke up too. "Sir, where are we?" asked Black Widow as she sat up on her bed. They were the only people in the room.

"No damn idea, Natasha. But I have a good idea that that Lilith woman is in on it" grumbled Fury.

* * *

_**Wolverine & Sabretooth**_

Wolverine groaned, sat up and rubbed his head. He looked over at the bed across from him, where Sabretooth was sleeping. "Hey!" called out Wolverine and Sabretooth opened his eyes.

"What runt?" responded Sabretooth.

"How does your sister know so much about me?"

Sabretooth grinned and turned his head, "Haven't you figured it out, _little_ brother?"

* * *

_**Siryn & Thor**_

Thor sat up and said "Where-?"

Siryn groaned and put her hand up, "No talking"

* * *

_**Doctor Strange & Captain America**_

Captain America groaned, sat up and held his head. He looked at the bed across from him and saw Doctor Strange sitting cross legged with his eyes closed.

"Do you know where we are?" Captain America asked.

"No. There are strong magical barriers here, blocking me from locating us" he paused. "I feel a strong amount of death magic. It seems to be coming from one person, in fact"

* * *

_**Deadpool & Bast**_

Deadpool felt someone hitting him on the shoulder. He muttered, tried to wave off the person and turned over. The person huffed and pulled Deadpool onto the floor by his elbow. Deadpool blinked and saw Bast with a woman with purple-red hair and another with blonde hair. All three were wearing long black dresses.

"Come on, dinner's ready" whined the blonde.

Deadpool sat up immediately and said "Dinner?"

"Yes, come on!" said the woman with purple-red hair. Deadpool got off of the floor and all went to dinner.

* * *

_**Dining Hall**_

There were four large wooden tables and a smaller black marble table on a ledge, therefore making it higher. No one was seated at this table. The room was decorated in black silk and dark shades of grey. Sabretooth sniffed the air and walked over to a woman with white hair and had her head down. On the other sides of her, there was another woman with brown hair, talking to a woman with black hair. Sabretooth tapped the white-haired woman on the shoulder. The woman turned around, smiled, wiped her fingers on her dress and hugged Sabretooth. After a few seconds, she released and she and the brown haired woman got up and went to the slightly out-of-place group.

"Can you guess who I am?" she asked cheerfully.

"Astral projection lady, er...Ari?" answered Captain America.

"Yup" nodded Ari smiling. She pointed her thumb to the brown haired woman, "And this is my big sister Lilith"

"We know" said Fury, "Where are we?"

"Ever heard of the Black Wolves?" asked Ari.

"That super secret mythical society of warrior women?" answered Black Widow.

A woman with long blonde hair and apple green eyes yelled out, "Who are you calling a myth?"

"Wait, you are the Black Wolves?" asked Black Widow.

Ari nodded.

Black Widow turned to Lilith, "Are you the leader?"

Lilith turned away with her hand over her mouth. "No, Ari is" she said laughing behind her hand.

"Oh" said Black Widow, turning to Ari. "Sorry"

Ari shrugged, "I'm used to it"

The dining hall started to empty out. Ari said "Need to go, just stay here. I'll be back in an hour"

* * *

_**An hour and a half later**_

Ari walked quickly into the dining hall, which held the bored group of metahumans. Deadpool looked up from his magazine and said "Finally! What took you so long?"

"Can't give details but it does have to do with an immortality potion" answered Ari quickly.

Doctor Strange's eyes widened, "Immortality potion?"

Ari opened her mouth to respond and the building shook. Ari ran up a flight of stairs and climbed the railing of the other two flights. The group followed.

* * *

_**Black Wolves Compound**_

_**Roof Turrets**_

Ari and the group looked over the side of the turrets. There were large groups of soldiers in black trying to get inside the compound.

Lilith emerged from the stair case and before she could ask what had happened, Deadpool said "They've come for you" and nodded to Ari.

* * *

_**26 Pearl Street Warehouse**_

_**FBI/SHIELD/Weapon X shootout**_

Morgan saw several groups of people dressed in SHIELD uniforms and two other people; one in red and yellow and the other in red and blue.

Rossi shouted to him, "Looks like help has arrived".

* * *

_**Black Wolves Compound**_

_**Roof Turrets**_

Lilith threw her arms up in frustration, "I just cleaned that path! Now people are getting dirt all over it".

Ari frowned at her and said, "I think worse things are gonna happen to your precious path soon Lili".

Lilith nodded and said "Yeah, right. I'm gonna gather everyone in the Hall". Lilith looked at Fury, "Please make sure my sister doesn't do anything stupid okay?" She looked at Cerberus "You too, make sure she doesn't act stupid". She then walked quickly back down the stairs.

Cerberus looked at Ari.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna listen to her either" said Ari. She looked at Fury. "I don't care what you say too".

Ari closed her eyes and walked up to and onto the turret before her. She had looked ready to throw herself off the edge before Cerberus barked. Ari opened her eyes and blinked. She turned to face the group and said "Cerberus says you could be of some use so, half of you help my sister downstairs and the rest can find friendos of mine who can help me. Tempy, Cilla, Renee, Laura, Alyss, Mary, Vanessa, friendos like them".

Ari turned to Cerberus. "Anything else?"

Cerberus' three heads each did something different. Cerberus' middle head barked and the right head jerked towards the group, while the left head closed its eyes and bobbed its head up and down.

Ari nodded and said, "And any of any can join me afterwards". Ari then allowed herself to fall off the edge of the roof and began her descent to Lilith's unclean path.

Fury turned to the group, "You heard the lady, half of you find her friends and then help her and half help the sister Lilith gather people downstairs, and protect them if necessary. Alright, let's go". He and the group followed a braking Cerberus downstairs.


End file.
